Class Is Out
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Chapter eight now added!Kakashi sensei has an admirer in his class. Once this student confesses their feeling for Kakashi sensei, he offers to help. But once Sakura finds out about this, she is angered and plans agaisnt the idea.
1. Lesson Of Love

Class briefly ended after Kakashi Sensei's lesson on Chakra energy and the class rushed out the room as soon as the bell rung. All except Koharu, who had stayed to question her sensei? Koharu gathered her books and walked to his desk as he straightened the hundreds of papers already there.

"Um…Kakashi sensei?" Koharu stuttered between words as her whole body went numb.

Kakashi looked up in a concerned smile, "yes Koharu. I really don't expect you not to understand my lesson when you're my best student in here." He smiled and patted her on the back.

"Best student?" Koharu stared back down on the ground. I'm his best student, when I'm only getting C's and B's as others get A's "I wish to tell you something sensei." She broke into embarrassment.

"Yes, Koharu, I all ears" Kakashi moved from behind his desk to show Koharu he was listening to her with complete focus.

"Ever since... you had come as a new teacher, I have been feeling different." She blushed and played with her hands repeatedly.

"How?" Kakashi approached her more carefully with the concern of a teacher.

"I have these desires."

Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I have these desires and they won't stop. They surrond my thoughts with terms I can't understand, sensei. I can't even sleep because of these stirrings within me. With each thought, I am finding myself being drawn closer to you. I have been longing for your touch ever since these dreams accured, and the more I fight them the strong they become sensei." Koharu ran into his ears and sobbed gently into his chest.

Kakashi felt even more strange that he had his student embracing him like his. He then gathered his courage and gently brushed Koharu's head and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about Koharu, it's perfectly normal for a girl your age to have desires." Koharu quickly lifted her head as Kakashi wipped the remain tears. "If it worries you that much, I will stop the dreams."

"But how sensei?" Koharu whispered in a innocent voice that made Kakashi blush more.

Kakashi walked across the room closing all the windows and locking all the doors. He then came back to Koharu's side. "The only way to rid you of these dreams, is if they truelly happen." Kakashi smiled as Koharu waited with unseen emotion. Kakashi slowly removed his clothes as he told Koharu to do the same.

Not very long after Koharu was felt with embarrassment as she and Kakashi were naked in the same room. Kakashi approached her silently explaining everything and what he was going to do her. Koharu didn't quite understand the process until it actually happened. It had all been so breathtaking, she couldn't bring her thoughts to recall everything as Kakashi entered her. Koharu moaned and yelled out things she didn't even understand, "Kakashi sensei...please. Harder!"

As Koharu and Kakashi made love, there were on looking eyes. Sakura, another student of Kakashi had returned for after school tutoring. She really wasn't dumb, but extremely smart, she just wanted extar time to be with her secret crush, Kakashi sensei.

Her eyes widdened as she watched her beloved Kakashi fking the girl she hated most.

"dn that hoe Koharu, she thinks she can get away with tricking my beloved Kakashi sensei into having sex with her, well she will wish she'd never looked at him." Sakura quickly stumped away before they caught her spying on them.

"By Kakashi sensei, thanks for clearing up my problem." Koharu left the the building, but was soon stopped when she noticed Sakura in a sad mood. "Sakura...what's wrong" Koharu approached her sweetly.

"I saw you!" She said under breath.

Koharu lost her breath, "what do you mean?"

"I saw you with Kakashi sensei. I have alittle advice for you Koharu. You stay away from Kakashi, don't even talk to him, or I will tell the whole world your dirty little secret. And that would mean Kakashi sensei would go to jail, you don't want the to happen, do you." Sakura stood up and walked away, "how about that for blackmail" she smiled.

The next day was long for Koharu, trying to avoid Kakashi, for she could go home. Kakashi quickly noticed Koharu's change in expression and hurried to catch her after school. "Koharu wait!" Kakashi chased after her, quickly.

"K...Kakashi!" Koharu slowed her walked and waited for kakashi.

"What's wrong Koharu, you're not your normal perky self?" Kakashi huffed when he finually caught up, "I've never seen you like this, I'm worried, as your sensei and as your lover."

Koharu looked down sadly, "I can't tell you."

"Oh, Koharu you can tell me anything!" Kakashi embraced her and dug his head into her neck.

"I.. I can't." She said unsecurily as Kakashi started kissing her down her neck, "stop it sensei, I'm not up to it, and what if someone sees us again."

"Again! When was the first." Kakashi stoped and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in sudden shouck.

"Sakura, sensei." She said softly blushin, "she said she would expose us if I was around you." The very next moment Kakashi had disappeared and the sound of his last statement echoed on the wind, "I'll take care of this."

The door rang repeatedly, suddenly Sakura answered it, "yes, who is it." Sakura stood astonished by kakashi's expression. "Why sensei, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi grabbed her hand ruffly, "don't play dumb, Sakura. You're a good student, but what you're doing is unacceptable. I don't like you harrassing Koharu-chan like that. I sorry if I have affended you in anyway, but if you threated her again, I'll make sure you regret it, got it!" Kakashi walked away slowly with a expression that felt Sakura with fear, her Kakashi was no longer the same, he had a burning passion for Koharu and would not stand for her interference.

"It's alright now, Koharu. I promise that she won't hurt you again." Kakashi embraced Koharu tightly with a smile. Koharu couldn't have been happier to be in the arms of her beloved Kakashi sensei.


	2. Forbidden Love

**Chapter Two**

**Forbidden Love**

The class waited in silence, holding there breath as Kakashi sensei walked around the room. Kakashi was giving out the grades for the Chakra Test they took early that week. All of the students were dieing to know if they had passed or failed, for this test would bring them another step closer to becoming the greatest ninja ever. Half of the students already received their grades by the time sensei handed Koharu her grade.

"Great job, Koharu." He smiled and patted her on the head before moving on to the next student.

Koharu stared down at her paper and read the comments then the letter grade in red bold font. "An A, but...I was sure I would fail or at least get a C." Koharu blushed looking up at Kakashi as he finished the grades. Kakashi walked to the board and wrote their next assignment. Immediately Koharu pulled out her things and started to work.

"Well now, look who's working extra hard today to be teacher's pet." Sakura's voice echoed through the class as she leaned over her desk to see Koharu's grade. She frown quickly and snatched the sheet from Koharu's desk. "How is it even possible for you, C average student, make an A when I have a pathetic B+." Sakura waved her paper in the air, as the rest of the class stared.

"Well, maybe Ms. Koharu studied more than usual and practiced after class Sakura. You should try it, rather than working on you relationships with crushes." Kakashi Sensei interrupted, referring to Sakura's crush on Sasuke; who had no intention to be around her.

The class held in their laughter as they prepared to work. Sakura sat back down furious with this new development. Once school ended Sakura met up with a couple of other students for a meeting.

"Ok you guys, we need to talk. I don't know if any of you have noticed, but Koharu is getting better in school." Sakura recalled the event in class.

"Yeah I've noticed. She's usually a laid back person, never working on assignments before commanded to. Not to mention her last six assignments were turned in a week late, but Sensei still excused her for it. She has been getting better grades even though you never catch her studying or bringing books home." another student explained.

"My point exactly. I think something is going on." Sakura concluded, pretending not to already know what was happening between Kakashi and Sakura.

The other students agreed, nodding there heads. Sakura lead the students back into the school. She recalled over hearing Koharu asking Sensei of she could stay after school again. The school was almost empty, not counting the other teachers still straggling to get their stuff and leave. They found Sensei's class and checked for any entrance.

"Sensei, why did you give me this grade?" Koharu walked up to Kakashi looking concerned.

He embraced her sweetly, "you earned it."

"But people may get suspicious about us Sensei. I'm worried Sakura will mess with us again." Koharu leaned her head against Kakashi's chest and sighed.

"What does it matter, I promised I would never let anyone hurt you?" Kakashi placed his hands behind her and drew her closer to him. "Even if someone found out, nothing would change between us."

The remaining students watched behind the door in astonishment, as Kakashi drew Koharu's lips to his. He kissed her deeply and told her not to worry. They rushed out of the school without a second thought.

The next day Koharu walked to school alone. Outside was usually crowded with students early in the morning, but this time it was surprisingly empty. Koharu's heart stopped when she saw a crowd of students. The principal walked out of her class with his hand grasped firmly on Kakashi Sensei's shoulder. He turned and noticed Koharu standing there stone dead.

"Ms. Takashi please meet me in my office." the principal yelled from the crowd. A lake of stares surrounded Koharu as she pushed through the crowd to the office.

Her heart pulsed as her hand pushed open the door. "Yes sir." She stutter the words slowly and sat next to Kakashi.

"We need to talk about you and Kakashi." The principal stood back up and walked around them both. He stared at them both cruelly. "If you don't know, this school does not allow relationships between staff and students. I know you are a good student Koharu, and Kakashi is a great teacher, but this relationship is not accepted."

Kakashi stood up and held Koharu's hand, "I sorry sir, but I can't follow your plan."

"What! Kakashi, if you refuse then you will not be allowed to work here any longer!" The principal stumped his foot and hit the table.

"Sensei!" Koharu stared at Kakashi, who was serious to the absolute level. "Sensei, I won't let you lose you job because of me!" She released his hand and stared at her feet, "no matter how much I love you sensei, I could never live knowing I messed up your life."


	3. Barrier Affections

**Chapter Three**

**Barrier Affections**

_I don't know how long I can live like this. Everyday is a false fantasy, but not my fantasy. I don't think I can last that long like this. An eternity of pretending. Why must I keep these feelings toward my sensei bottled up inside? Why am I neglected my freedom to love whoever I choose? How much longer? When will this everlasting hell end?_

"Ms. Takashi, are you with the class?" Kakashi sensei interrupted briefly from his desk.

Koharu quickly shook off the painful thoughts and shyly answered. "I'm sorry sensei. I was thinking." She quickly returned to her seat quietly and avoided the on looking eyes. The class stared at her curiously, it wasn't like Koharu to daydream during class.

"Well now that your with us, please explain to the class the basic hands signs for this attack." Kakashi said detestably annoyed.

Everyone went silent, sensei seemed more pissed than usual. "I'm sorry sir. I don't know." Koharu looked shamefully down at her feet and waited for sensei to ask the next person.

"Sakura!"

"I know the answer sensei." Sakura correctly made the signs without haste. She smiled proudly once Kakashi Sensei congratulated her. She took her seat beside Koharu, who was too embarrassed to look at her. "What happened to your happy-go-lucky, who gives a damn I cheat, teacher pet attitude Koharu." Sakura smirked.

Koharu's eyes shot up quickly, her glare ready to stab Sakura. "Shout up! I know you planned all this from the beginning."

"Hmmm...maybe. But we can't have you crushing on my Kakashi sensei now can we." Sakura whispered cold heartedly. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students rushed outside. Kakashi sensei left quickly after, Koharu and Sakura remained in class though.

"Why!" her voice angry and heartless toward Sakura. "Why did you get between us? Why did you interfere!"

Sakura turned at Koharu and held an evil smile to her, "because I can't have a slut like you messing around with my territory."

The words deeply struck Koharu's breaking heart. She rushed to her feet in tears, "**who says he's your property! Who in the hell gave you the right to claim him!**"

"Who said I needed someone's damn permission anyway!" Sakura yelled in Koharu's face. Only her over confident laugh echoed in the room as she stared down Koharu in tears.

"I don't care that you love him too. You shouldn't have interfered, cause now that my life is a living hell, so will yours." Koharu grabbed her books and left the room.

"As if she could hurt me." Sakura laughed repeatedly.

"I couldn't help but over hear." Kakashi's voice startled Koharu as she exited the school.

"Sensei!" Koharu backed away slowly and wiped her tears before sensei could see. "I thought you were gone."

"Well I can't very much leave you in the same room with Sakura alone without knowing the reason." he shortly laughed and offered to walk Koharu home.

"But sensei, you said..."

"I know what I said. What's wrong with a teacher protectively walking a student to her house when it gets dark?" Kakashi smiled and lead Koharu by the head, "come on."

The silent footsteps was louder than usual since Koharu was to shy to speak now that she had the chance. So many things were going on in her head, but they could never be easily described in words. She longed to tell Kakashi how she felt toward him everyday since that meeting in the principal's office, but the time was bad at this moment.

"Sensei?" Koharu covered her shoulders once a strong wind came in. " I can't imagine the last time I felt that way. Until now, this moment right now. The time I have to be with you. Just you...not even doing anything in particular."

"This may seem hard, but you can make it through this. It's only a short period of time." Kakashi turned quickly and held Koharu in his arms. "I swear we will be together soon enough. You just have to be patient for now. We can't let them break you down Koharu. We can't let then tare us apart." He kissed her on the head and rubbed her hair down sweetly.

"Ok sensei. I'll try my best."


	4. Beating Heart

**Chapter Four**

**Beating Heart**

Koharu's eyes graced over the floor, distant from her ideal attention. She stared off into space during Kakashi's teaching. Each day she found her attention slipping farther from her studies. It was difficult to bare. Having to learn from Kakashi, having to watch him though he was teaching. All she could think about was how she was looking at forbidden love. Looking at a love that never could be accepted in this world. Though the system could put her heart on hold, they could never have the power to stop this feeling all together.

Since then a new semester of school had started and classes had changed, but surprisingly Koharu still had Kakashi's class. "I think Koharu-Chan's got a crush on the teacher..." One of the girls in Koharu's new class teased as the waited for class to start.

"I do not!" Koharu called out, feeling discovered, yet she wasn't lying, she didn't have a crush, it was true love.

"Then why are you always blushing when he's around!"

Koharu felt like sweating buckets. "Leave her alone! You know good and well that we all have a crush on Kakashi sensei!" A young girl about Koharu's age walked behind her and patted her on the back, clueing she was on her side.

"I do hate to deter the conversation topic from this..." the class all jumped in surprise to see Kakashi looking at them all with a tolerant smile. "But we have an assignment to do." He handed out an assignment sheet and walked to the back and sat at his desk, doing some marking.

The other girls went back to their seats. The tall, long, black-haired, green-eyed girl sat beside Koharu. "It's ok, these girls are just upset because of competition." She smiled and laughed. "I'm Seiji Hanayuru, what's yours?"

Koharu took a deep breath, "I'm Koharu Takahashi."

"Well Koharu, I hope you and I can be good friends."

After class Seiji left, as well as the rest of the class after they prepared their things. Koharu collected her belongings and headed out the door. "Koharu!" Kakashi stopped her. "Are you ok? I mean are you getting along well?"

"Actually, yes. I thought it would be just like last semester but its different, the people are different." Koharu smiled contently.

"That's good to hear...I didn't want. I didn't want you not to be able to fit in because of me. I feel the one to blame for everything that has happened to you is me."

"Oh, never sensei! I could never blame you for this. It's my fault...for asking this of you in the first place. For having this feeling, and feeling that it needed to be supplied." Koharu looked down at the ground and blushed. The two continued to talk not noticing Seiji was walking back behind the corner after forgetting to bring his book. He noticed Koharu and Kakashi talking, but shyly disappeared behind the door until they were finish.

In the early hours of the morning, Koharu quietly wandered the house and grounds, seeking respite from her restless tossing and turning. Although insomnia was a familiar companion to her, she'd found it to be an even more frequent visitor of late; slumber always long in coming, and prone to nightmares when it arrived. Tilting her head back and rocking it gently from side to side, she tried to release the tension in her neck and shoulders. The cause of her unrest was hardly a mystery: with the exams only a few days away, anxiety had settled in the pit of her stomach, worrying at her every waking moment. Lost in thought, Koharu's unwitting footsteps led her directly to the source of her confusion, her brown eyes darkening with chagrin when she found herself standing outside her door. She opened the door in a reaction to hearing it ring. Her eyes faltered once she realized it was Seiji at her door.

"Hi Koharu!" He waved friendly at her. "Since exams are next week, I thought we could stuff together. What do you say?"

Koharu hesitated to answer, she looked around the round shyly. Her parents had left for work early this Saturday morning and she was home alone. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Come on Koharu...please! You know how bad I am at testing." He bagged his head with his fist and laughed, "plus, your parents know me. We have been in the same class for a whole month!" He fidgeted at the door, waiting for her to say yes.

"But you have to leave before they come home. Ok!" Koharu slightly opened the door more and showed him in.

"When will they be back?"

Koharu shrugged placing her books at the table they would be sitting at. She explained a couple of compleciated problems to him for the past two hours. But the more time progressed they found themselves falling off subject. "Ok Seiji, you see this? All you have to do is rearange its position and..." Koharu pointed to the problem.

"Uh...Koharu?" Seiji spoke nervously as she stopped explaining.

"Yeah...what is it?"

"That day we met...how do you really feel about Kakashi sensei? Do you really like him?" Seiji whittled with his pencial and thenstared at her.

Koharu blushed shyly, "what brings up this topic?"

"After class...I saw you talking to him. You seem more familiar with him...more than a teacher and student relationship." He blushed and looked down.

"Seiji." Koharu blushed, trying to figure a way to explain herself.

"Oh, just forget it. It's stupid, you aren't that type of girl." He quickly changed the subject laughing loudly. Koharu felt still unease because he drew that conclusion in the first place.

"How about I go get us some snacks?" Koharu rushed to her feet and left for the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She took at least twenty minutes searching for the least bite of food. When she returned the room was quiet.

The faint light of a flickering candle shone softly through the thin panel, evidence that perhaps Seiji wasn't as comfortable with the idea of exams as she believed. Hesitating, finding her heart suddenly beating nervously in her throat, the girl eased the door quietly open, murmuring his name solicitously. At the sight of him sleeping peacefully -- body folded beside the table in the center of the room, his head cradled on the curve of his arm -- she sighed slowly and deliberately, relieved beyond words to find him untouched by the fears besetting her.

His back and knees will be sore in that way, she thought, smiling fondly at his awkward position. Moving close, she bent to lift him into his arms, intent on tucking him into a blanket on the couch. As his weight shifted to rest against her chest, his hand relaxed its grip on his pencil, letting it clatter dully against the tabletop. Stilling as the small motion drew her gaze to the characters scrawled with such care over the paper scattered around them, Koharu could but stare, torn between laughter and some other, nameless emotion. Seiji, in the time of her being gone, he had marked his paper with the words, 'Seiji' and 'Koharu'.


	5. Another Wall Between Us

**Chapter Five**

**Another Wall Between Us**

The morning had started off badly and had continued to progress into an even worse afternoon. Seiji sat in his seat with his head bowed slightly as he doodled incomprehensible images on his test that he was supposed to be taking. Or at least he thought they were unintelligible. As his mind wondered through a variety of thoughts it swiftly landed on a person that made his mouth twitch into a smile. The thought of his friend Koharu, who had always seemed to have that effect on him no matter where he was. He had a crush on her, but was obviously to shy to get involved in a relationship with her. He sighed loudly realizing he was hopeless and banged his head on his desk. He received a couple of odd looks, but he ignored them and shifted his eyes toward Koharu.

The way her hair sparkled and fell softly around her face, outlining those amazing round orbs that always seemed to glisten with sadness, delicate skin contrasting against those ruby lips that he knew must feel as soft as rose pedals, aching, begging to be kissed though he knew he would never be given that simplest of joys from his beloved. But it didn't hurt to imagine.

All of a sudden his hand is pulled away from his drawing. He stares blankly at his desk as the teacher stands in front of him yelling loud enough for the entire class to hear. Seiji looked down at the paper in front of him, apparently throughout all of his little imaginings he hadn't stopped writing and had inadvertently created a very well drawn picture of the image he was just creating in his mind.

His eyes saddened as he looked at the picture at the wonderful image of Koharu he had created in his mind. But that's all it was, it was only in his mind.

"Seiji! What's wrong with you. Lately you have been staring off to spaced and doodling. Is my lesson that complicated that your tiny mind can keep up with it for even a minute?" Kakashi interrupted Seiji thought. "See me after class." Kakashi finished before returning to the front of the room. Seiji dread those words, their was always something that a teacher could complain about. And his parents would be curious of him returning home later. After class Seiji met up with Kakashi sensei. "Oh, good. Seiji, do you know what I'm going to say to you?" He distant his look and turned toward the window and moaned.

"About me not paying attention in class. But I can't, cause..." He paused, knowing his business was none of the teachers. "Never mind."

"Well, I think you are a great student Seiji you just need to stay focused, so I've decide to help you better stay on task."

"How, sensei?"

Koharu hated quiet nights. She hated noisy nights. She really, really hated stormy nights. When you got down to it, there was very little she liked about nights in general. It was this whole sleep thing-it got dark, you fell asleep, you started to dream, and memories that you'd rather not ever dwell on again kept poking in on your subconscious. Days were a much better time to sleep, because then you had the warm sun, the open skies and plenty of background noise to keep you from going too far into dreaming.

Koharu sighed. This was one of those nights where she didn't feel the least bit like closing her eyes and drifting off. Nothing to be done about it, she told herself. Just lie back and let your mind drift. But she heard constant knocking at her door. Those were definitely distracting.

Walls and floors passed by her as Koharu descended toward her target. "I coming," she growled as she headed for the door. "Some of us are trying to...eh?"

"Hi, Koharu-chan!" Seiji smiled cheerfully.

"What are you doing here, again!" Koharu strained at a loud whisper. "It's the middle of the night, and my folks are actually home tonight."

"So sensei didn't tell you?" Seiji frowned and cupped his chin.

"Tell me what?"

"I'll be staying with you Koharu-chan!" He smiled and told her excitedly. She just stared, puzzled. "You're the smartest student in the class and my only friend. Kakashi sensei suggested I stay focused on school, and stay with someone where that can rub off on me. I even asked him if it could be you, he just agreed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koharu was startled, why would her sweet Kakashi stick her into this hopeless predicament? Didn't he love her enough, too not force another guy into her life?

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted it to have a clef. Anyway, I have gotten several reviews about this being a Sakura and Kakashi fic. I never said it was or ever going to be. I think I need to clear up the full plot. Kakashi has student admirer; Koharu, but the world is trying to keep them a part. Not to mention the sudden new friend of Koharu's, Seiji and the oh so popular Sakura. How will Kakashi's and Koharu's love survive when everyone and everything is tearing them apart.


	6. The Test Begins

**Chapter Six**

**The Test Begins**

Over the next few hours Koharu concocted a dozen plans and dismissed them impatiently; for they all boiled down to hurting Seiji and wrecking their friendship.

"Why the hell did you do that? Didn't it occur to you he's a male and me being a female, we can't be living under the same roof. Plus, my parents are barely home as it is." Koharu argued throwing her arms up in frustration.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly, "I think it is really cute that Seiji sees you as his most trusting friend, after all you did have trouble doing that before." Kakashi cheerfully patted Koharu's head as he noticed she was blushing. "Could you at least give him a chance Koharu-san?" She sighed, clueing him that she had given up on arguing with her sensei.

Koharu made certain her house was all cleaned up and ready for Seiji's arrival. She made last minute checks to see if there was anything wrong. But there wasn't, she had cleaned from top to bottom. With a smile, she went to the door when the doorbell rang and opened it. Her beautiful eyes took in Seiji with a warm, passionate gaze before giving him a grin. "You don't have to do that any more, Seiji-kun. This is your home too."

"You're right. I keep forgetting," Seiji said with a smile as he walked in and took of his shoes, setting his luggage aside.

She smirked. "I take it your parents thought living with the smartest kid in class was a good thing," she commented.

"Oh? Are you saying that I can't keep up with you?" Seiji pretended to look annoyed, but really he was teasing the other back. "I think I can prove that I can."

"Oh, really...when will that be," Koharu retorted, teasing him back?

"Now I'm hurt." Seiji tried to pull away from the other, a pout on his lips. "Are you saying I can't hold my own against you?"

Koharu blinked, looking at him. "You told me once history isn't your strongest class or in any other class might I add. You also get mad at me for purposely holding back when playing against you during chakra practice. I was just stating facts, Seiji. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Koharu... I was only joking," Seiji said, looking confused.

She frowned softly. "I'm sorry, Seiji."

Leaning over, Seiji smiled slightly at her. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, shouldn't we be celebrating our first day together?"

Koharu grinned at those words. "And just what did you have planned for that."

"Mmm... I don't know. Something more enjoyable?" Seiji asked.

Koharu grinned. She always loved making Seiji be more open. "Oh... something more enjoyable than just being together?"

"Are you saying there's nothing better than being with me?" Seiji murmured with a blush. "I suppose I should go unpack then, if there isn't anything other than that..."

Koharu groaned. "What did I do wrong... did I offend him, how?" she asked herself in a soft voice.

Koharu was in the kitchen, cooking up something special for Seiji's moving in night. On top of making his favorite dinner, she was also baking an apple pie. Something of which she knew he'd enjoy.

Fifteen minutes passed before feet were heard walking down the stairs and Seji walked into the kitchen. "I finished unpacking. Mmm... something smells good..."

Koharu looked up, a dark blue apron on, and smiled at Seiji. "Dinner's all most ready. Could you set the table?"

"Sure." Walking over to the cabinets, Seiji pulled out two plates and grabbed silverware, since it looked like they would need those instead of chopsticks tonight. He noticed the apple pie and smiled. "You're going out of your way to cook tonight."

She smirked. "Well you are my best friend."

"Which is hard to believe, because you're the sweetest person I've ever met," Seiji told her as he put the stuff on the table.

She smiled and brought the food to the table, before moving to serve both of them. "I know. That's what makes it so much better, to know I have you at least."

Seiji smiled back. "Thanks Koharu."

She set the plate back in front of Seiji before nodding. "No problem. But you shouldn't thank me until after you pass all the test and quiz for this semester."

Seiji picked up his fork up and took a bite of the chicken, ramen casserole and closed his eyes. "No one can make this as good as you Koharu..." He ate a little before smirking softly. "By the way, how did your parents take it."

Koharu laughed. "They couldn't care less, since they are hardly here."

He smiled and as he finished his plate, he shook his head. "Good, cause I don't want to cause you so much trouble on my account."

"My mother is in love with you, you're practically her son! You come here like you already lived here." Koharu said laughing harder. "You do realize that don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Um, but what about your father? I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"He just falls behind mom, and agrees with her to avoid arguments."

Seiji pressed a soft kiss to Koharu's cheek before moving to go get the apple pie.

"Oh? What was that for?" Koharu asked, blushing more as the time progressed.

He sighed softly, curling his arms around Koharu's neck. "You're the best Koharu-Chan. And a kiss is the only way of showing my appreciation."

"That's true for situations, but for cooking?" Koharu murmured.

He moaned softly. "True. But its also for letting me live with you."

Koharu whimpered softly. "Kakashi. Are you testing me?"

A/N: sorry for the long wait, the fanfiction login wouldn't come up on my computor so I coulded get to update my story. So sorry, everyone I'll try not to that so long next time.


	7. Discovery

**Chapter Seven**

**Discovery **

_Over the course of only four days, I've learned more about Koharu than I would ever know at school. From simple things for instance, Koharu hates steamed carrots but adores them otherwise. I've learned surprisingly important things like Koharu can't last one night without her teddy bear, awkwardly named Kakashi Sensei. And if you touch it, you will get hurt! That really ticked me off, but I also learned embarrassing thins. While doing laundry I found out Koharu is a C cup, owns like five pairs of black underwear, and about ten pairs of red ones. And due to her unexpected change in attitude I would guess she is on her period. She seemed to be sleeping more because of that. And though I question her actions, she won't tell me. She can be so confusing sometimes._

Seiji entered class 10 minutes late, everyone stopped to watch him walk to his desk and sit down coolly, as if nothing happened. He unheard whispers after he had sat, the teacher just went back to teaching as if nothing happened as well.

"Ok, have everyone made their homework for today?" the teacher asked. Every pupil in class B-2 just groaned. Their teacher in literature always was a pain but making the class write two pages on friendship and loyalty to your group members was even worse than usual for him. 'Yes, sensei!' the class answered in unison. Once lunch break came, the teacher left the room. And as soon as he was clear out of site the students spread out and started to talk. Koharu and Seiji watched curiously as the whole besides them rushed to the other side of the room to have some sort of meeting.

"Who do you think they're talking about?" Seiji asked Koharu.

"Beats me. Could be anyone." She answered.

Seiji tried to ignored the growing chatter around them, but found it hard when he actually could here them.

"They have been acting weird lately. Like something has happened." Seiji heard once voice say.

"Aiyah! I heard they were living with each other now!" He recognized that voice as Sakura's.

"Do you think they've already did **_it_**?" A different voice asked.

Sakura, as usual pretended she knew everything. "Of course they've already fucked, I mean look how they are acting. They hardly say anything to each other in school anymore...probably because they said all they had to say in bed." Sakura rumored.

"What are you talking about!" Koharu yelled, finally understanding what the whole conversation was about.

"WHAT? Don't act like you don't know!" most of the class asked.

"I don't know what you idiots are talking about!"

Seiji blinked. "Excuse me..."

"Oh, don't even play like you don't know, _Ko-ha-ru_? You know very well, what we mean!" Sakura budded Seiji from the conversation.

"The only thing i know is, you're a lying bitch, _Sa-ku-ra_!"

"Ohohohoho! How dare you think that you can pull things over on me! The whole school knows you two are living together! Or are we wrong?"

Seiji sweat dropped and started to back away. Koharu suddenly jumped from her seat. No saying a word in response. This told the class it was true.

"Oh my god! So it **_is_** true" Sakura yelled, pointing faultily at Koharu.

"Umm...excuse me...hello." No one paid Seiji any attention as the girls started to fight over the topic.

Random shouts came from the class:

"It's true, for real!"

"It's horrible!"

"They're living in sin!"

Some boys said:

"You go Seiji! It must have been fun!"

"He hit that good!"

Some girls replied:

"Shout up! That's totally gross!"

"You guys are all the same, perverts!"

"Seiji must have forced Koharu into bed!"

"She would never do anything like that willingly! Seiji has always been sneaky!"

Seiji couldn't take this talking much longer. Then something totally unexpected happened.

**"SHOUT THE HELL UP EVERYBODY! THAT'S OUR DAMN BUSINESS! YOU GROUP OF IDIOTS ARE JUST TO FUCKING STUPID TO REALIZE IT'S ALL A LIE!" **Seiji left the classroom. For a moment everyone was stunned into silence, then the speculations started to fly.

"Who's was that?"

"Seiji never talks like that!"

"Maybe he's just angry and shy. I still think it's true!"

"It has to be, they didn't deny living together!"

"But you just heard what he said!"

"He could be lying himself!"

The two girls had during this time had not moved an inch. Sakura opened her mouth, trying to speak. "W-w"

"What the fuck was that!" Sakura yelled.

"Seiji?" She questioned and ran out of the classroom to catch up with Seiji. This was a sign to everyone that class was over and everyone left including the poor dumbstruck Sakura that was led out by some of the kind girls. "What a shame. Seiji must not like Koharu, if he reacts like that?"

_How dare they! _Seiji thought angrily. _How dare they! They had no right to say that. Why can't they just leave them alone?_

Seiji climbed up into one of the trees to hide himself from everyone. A couple of seconds later a very upset Koharu came running.

"Seiji? Where are you?"

_Please just leave me alone _Seiji silently thought. Seiji peeked out through the twigs, and heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Koharu depart. Angrily, he picked of small pieces of the bark, creating a random pattern. _Thank god she left_, he thought. _I just can't handle them today _. Suddenly Seiji looked up at the tree. "What the heck?" he asked the world in general, blushing furiously, as he saw the words he'd created. Trying to take his mind off his miserable life he jumped down from the tree and went to grab something for lunch at the cafeteria.

_I hope that that rumor hasn't really started around the whole school yet. Not that it's very likely, I guess everyone knows by now_..., he thought.

As he left a wind blew up for a moment. If someone had been looking they might just have spotted the words 'I love you, Koharu' engraved in the tree.

Later

"Are you ok, Seiji? You kind of scared me, when you left like that." Koharu asked bashfully, sitting on the couch at home next to the embarrassed boy.

"Yeah...I was just upset Sakura would start a rumor like that. How did she find out anyway?" He shyly said staring down at his feet.

"I don't know. That bitch always fines a new way to make me suffer!" Koharu mumbled under her breath.

"So...then she messed with you before? When?"

Koharu suddenly felt like throwing up. "Well...that time she found something out about me and somebody else." Koharu whispered, hoping not to reveal the whole situation of her and Kakashi having a sexual relationship, which was temporarily on hold.

"..." He remain quiet for a while, not saying anything. But he couldn't help but speak after constant questions were haunting him. "Koharu..."

"Yeah?" Her voice shaky with fear for what his question might be.

"Have you ever did **_it_** before? You know...had sex..." His whole face suddenly burst into red and he quickly turned to Koharu for the answer.

Her face had also reddened. What was she to do? Lie to her best friend, her only friend? "Actually..." She quickly closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his reaction. "I have."

"You have!" Seiji suddenly jumped from his seat. Startled and disappointed by this. Someone had reach Koharu first, before he could ever tell her his feelings for her. "Who? Do I know him?"

Sakura nodded, completely embarrassed. She jumped to her feet at once, "but please don't tell anyone! Sakura has already got me in trouble, I don't need the whole school knowing!" She grabbed his hands and shook then, asking him for this favor.

He nodded slowly. "Of course, Koharu. Anything." _I was actually being to think I had Koharu figured out. I thought I knew everything about her from outside of school, but I didn't. I never would have thought..._


	8. Tempting Offer

**Chapter Eight**

**Tempting Offer**

The windows rattled as the lightning hit close to the house, and rain smacked sharply against the panes. The storm had been going on for a long time with no signs of letting up. Seiji shifted in his sleep, pulling the covers over his head. A light tap on the door and a frightened voice made him look up, drearily.

"S-Seiji... are you awake?"

"What is it Koharu?" Seji asked, sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"May I come in?"

"Sure..."

The door opened and revealed Koharu wrapped tightly in a quilt, quivering. She quickly ran to his bed side and looked down at him pleadingly.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?"

"Why, are you scared?" Seiji began to grin, catching himself once he saw the tears welling up in Koharu's eyes. He blushed and nodded. He still couldn't help but think about the secret Koharu had told him and it had made him curious. Who could have possibliy deflowered his beloved Koharu?

_He slid over, making room for her to crawl in beside him. Koharu let the quilt drop to the floor and scurried into the futon, frantically. _

_Seiji pulled the covers over them both and held her to him, smiling softly. Koharu shivered at the close contact but remained still in his arms._

_"It'll be okay, Koharu... nothing will hurt you, I promise." Seiji whispered soothingly to Koharu, stroking her hair lightly._

_Koharu whimpered and pushed herself even closer to him, putting her arms around his waist. Seiji grinned at the contact, and cupped Koharu's chin in his hands._

_"I know a way to make you forget about the storm..." Seiji kissed her softly._

_Koharu gasped, pulling away slightly._

_"We can't!" She looked at him, worriedly, tears in her eyes as another bout of thunder boomed in the sky._

_"It'll be all right, Koharu... I'll take good care of you..."_

_Seiji sat up, and gently pressed her down, getting on top of her. Nimble fingers unbuttoned Koharu's pajamas, and he kissed her throat. Seiji made his way down Koharu's breast and torso, nibbling and licking her sensitive stomach. Seiji bit at her hip, before removing the pajama bottoms. Koharu whimpered and struggled slightly, but Seiji kept her pinned down._

_"I won't hurt you, Koharu. I promise I'll be very gentle." Seiji smiled, and kissed her again._

_Koharu kissed him back with equal passion, and helped to unbutton Seiji's shirt, showing flawless skin. Then went to Seiji's pants as they lay there, naked, breathing heavily and looking longingly into each others eyes..._

"Seiji?" Koharu interrupted his naughty thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Uh..yeah...sure."

Koharu climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. She was wearing her regular night time attire; her short blue shorts and white tank top. She rolled onto her side so her back was facing Seiji. She looked at the dark wall and blinked when her eyes started seeing tiny neon spots. Closing her eyes she whispered 'thank you, Seiji'.

After a hour or two Seiji heard Koharu leave in the middle of the night. He didn't say anything about her leavingbut relized where she had gone when the toilet flushed and the door slide open again.

He opened one eye and seen the shadow on the wall. Light poured through the open door and showed a short lanky shadow inside of it. The door was closed and foot steps came nearer to the bed. Seiji felt a weight on the side of the bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand at his waist. Gasping he turned over and sat up to see Koharu's out line sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Koharu?" She didn't reply, she just laid down next to him and tried to wrap her arm around his waist. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, Koharu!" He tried to take her hand away when he realized something.

Snore.

Snore.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Koharu? Quit faking! I know you're awake!"

"...Stay close by me..."

Seiji faltered and looked down at her. She really was sleeping… Seiji sighed and shook his head, "I doubt I'll be able to wake her up…" Hhe slide down into a laying position with Koharu's arm securely around his waist.

"...I'm scared..."

Seiji's eyes flew open and he looked up, Koharu was directly ontop of him and mumling more nonsense. "Koharu? What are you doi-"

Koharu didn't seem to hear Seiji because she mumbled once more and placed her lips upon his. Shocked he stared wide-eyed at the shadowed figure in front of him and couldn't seem to move. He had liked her of course and he thought that in some way she liked him, but he didn't think anything like this would happen. He pushed her back and saddened, she was asleep and was probably dreaming of someone else right now.

"Mmph!" he yelp was muffled by her lips as she kissed him yet again. He liked that she was kissing him, but he wanted to really be the one she was kissing. "Sp-mmm" he tried to say her name through the kiss but she deepened it at that moment and the words were lost. Koharu climbed fully on top of him forcing Seiji to lie back in the bed completely. They kissed passionately for some time before Seiji realized where Koharu's hands were. He hadn't really minded kissing her, being as she wouldn't remember. But he was only willing to go so far with a sleeping Koharu. He pried Koharu's left hand from his upper thigh and pushed her away slightly. He glanced around; it would be too awkward if he forced Koharu to wake up right now. Koharu put her left hand next to his head and supported herself with it while her right hand played with his small waist. She kissed Seiji again on the lips and than his jaw. Slowly she planted more on his throat and neck leading a hot trail to his collarbone. Seiji closed his eyes tightly; this would probably one of the biggest decisions he's ever made in this lifetime. Let Koharu continue and face tomorrow morning alone, or some how stop her without waking her up and probably never have this chance again…

Seiji thought for a moment almost forgetting what she was about to do to him. The idea that came to him hit him just as Koharu was sliding a hand down his boxers. Pausing her hand just before it reached the supple mound Seiji reached up with his other hand and drew Koharu close to him. He kissed her long and hard while trying desperately to turn the situation around.

"Koharu?" he whispered loudly into her ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmm," she groaned sleepily, "Yeah." Snore.

Seiji paused, he hoped this would work; so in his huskiest voice he whispered into her ear, "Let me make you more comfortable." He kissed her neck softly. Seiji put his hand to Koharu's shoulder and pushed slightly, she leaned with the force and he knew she would let him on top. So Seiji guided her to lay on hwe back and he straddled on top of her and leaned over to continue making out with her. Seiji kissed Koharu and stalled for as long as he could. He nuzzled her neck; he kissed and licked at the hot flesh trying to keep her occupied until she fell into actual sleep. At some point, Seiji hadn't realized, Koharu had fallen asleep while he was sucking lightly on her neck. When he realized her hands had dropped from his waist and were now laying limply at her sides he relaxed and sighed. He was extremely tired and ready to fall asleep on top of her. Slowly he climbed off of her and lay next to her sleeping form. He felt sad now, he didn't like that she was sleep walking, but now he hated that she had just tried to do that while sleep walking. He sighed again and turned over so his back was to her. He hoped that if Koharu left sleepwalking she wouldn't try anything funny. Seiji thought he should stay up just to see if she sleepwalked out every night, or if she woke up and left. But, it had been a busy day and an awkwardly busy night and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Kakashi-kun...more, please." Koharu mumbled, now completely over taken by sleep.

Seiji woke late the next morning with a crick in his neck. "Argh…" He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was messy and sticking up in places and he had graying bags under his eyes. He blinked, and went cross-eyed.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"Kakashi-kun..."

He jumped at the sweet, high pitch voice still beside him. He turned over and looked at a sleeping Koharu, she somehow managed to get her arms back around his waist. She cuddled closer to the suppose to be Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun? Is that who you thought I was!" Seiji yelled.


End file.
